


series finale.

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: like. last chapter spoilers. like if you're not done with the game you shouldn't read spoilers, mentions of shuichi/kaede bc im a normie and i live for it, wahoo spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It had felt so real, but it wasn't.





	1. Chapter 1

  It had felt so real—

  I clearly remember reaching out to her—our fingers brushing ever so slightly—when she got pulled away.

  I clearly remember her cruel execution, her body dangling lifelessly in front of us.

  I clearly remember her hand closing unto mine, delivering her words of belief in me, and my heart skipping a beat.

  I clearly remember her warmth, her kindness, her overall welcoming and supportive aura; I remember all of it.

  "Do you understand now? I wrote you all to be that way! It's your characters! It's fiction!"

  —but it wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

  The mastermind's words echoed mindlessly through my head. Her constantly morphing visage had started to become too much for me.

  Junko Enoshima, no—

  Makoto Naegi, _no_ —

  Hajime Hinata, _**no**_ —

  Tsumugi Shirogane, her eyes lit up with the craze of what only could be referred to as "despair", tried her hardest to get us to understand.

  "It's my ultimate achievement! In a world of peace, all everyone wants is the Ultimate Real Fiction: _Danganronpa_!"

  I heard her words, I knew what they meant, but I couldn't process it.

  "Now, show the audience... show them the hope to combat despair!"

 _No_ —

  "Or perhaps, you'd all like to just succumb to despair...? That's fine, too. We've had a couple of endings like that."

 _No more_ —

  "So, what will it be?"

_I won't give them what they want._

  "Despair? Or Hope?"

_Neither. I'm choosing neither!_

  "C'mon guys, you don't want to keep the audience in too much suspense now, do you? Hey, K1-B0, tell me, are they all antsy? We might have to cut to a commercial break if you guys don't make a decision!"

_I might not be real, but my feelings are. What we've been through was. And I'm no longer going to let them toy with our lives!_

_We're going to put an end to this!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a mindless lil drabble i wrote bc waow!!! that drv3 ending. its wild. anyway i love shuichi saihara, hope u enjoyed reading this. thing. bye!!


End file.
